Ed Edd n Eddy's Modern Warfare
Ed Edd n Eddy's Modern Warfare is a fanficion video game writen by "Tonybanjak". The series is a crossover between Ed Edd n Eddy and Modern Warfare (Specifically "Modern Warfare 3). When Russians begin attacking, the Eds and the cul-de-sac kids discover a large weapons armory under Eddy's house, now it's up to Eddy, Edd, Ed, Rolf, and Kevin to find out what is happening, and put a stop to it, but what they aren't aware of is their upcoming actions will be assisting the worldwide governments themselves. Story Prologue The story takes place a few years after the big picture show, although the Eds still do scams, they do them less often. The story begins with the Eds setting up their latest scam: a firing range with the weapons from "The Eds are Coming". The scam suprisingly turns out to be a sucess, and the Eds get enough money for three jawbreakers each. On the way to the candy store, a fighter jet comes out of the sky, the whole body on fire. The Eds watch as the jet lands in the construction site, and run to it. When the Eds and other kids reach the construction site, they discover the pilot is still alive, yet dying. The pilot sees the children and attempts to shoot them with an OTs-38 revolver, but he dies in his pilot seat before he could pull the trigger. The kids start to salvige the plain, and Edd identifies the craft as a Russian jet; however, the only two things of intrest are the pilot's sunglasses (which are taken by Kevin), and the pilot's revolver (that is taken by Jonny). The kids continue to salvige the jet, and find blueprints of Eddy's house. When they reach the house, they search Eddy's room, and Rolf feels a weak spot in some of the floor boards under Eddy's bed. When he ripps out the boards, it is shown that the secion under it is completely hollow. Eddy, Edd, Ed, Rolf and Kevin go inside, while the others go back out. When they go inside, they discover a large armory with weapon after weapon, untouched. Part 1 After discovering the armory,some of the kids start to browse; yet Edd, is extreamly confused on how such an armory would be under Eddy's room. While Edd is thinking of this, Kevin finds a piece of paper, which is revealed to be another piece of blueprints to Eddy's house. Kevin examines it, and the prints show the space in which the armory stands underground. The confusion and frustration are both cut short when loud noises are heard outside, each of the kids grab a weapon and head outside. When they get out, they see three helicopters, and soldiers abducting Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny. Ed atempts to save sarah by shooting at the main jet, but the second blocks it by using itself as a shield, and is shot down when Ed shoots the chopper's rotor. The chopper lands in the trailer park, crushing the Kanker sister's trailer. The kids attempt to reach the chopper, but they are cut off from massive firepower. They look up to see the other two choppers shooting at the five of them; and while Kevin and Ed try to shoot them down, Rolf, Eddy and Edd retreat into the park, and are eventually followed by Ed and Kevin; however, the two are unable to reach the others. Eddy, Rolf and Edd are running from the choppers when one of them shoots at them yet again, Eddy is nearly caught in the fray and is separated from Rolf and Edd, and finds himeself behind a trailer. Meanwhile, Ed and Kevin have lost the choppers, and are reloading their guns, the two of them spot a truck heading to them, and it eventually pulls up not to far away. The solders inside turn out to be american troops, and the two confused children board the transport. Edd and Rolf are still running from one of the russian choppers when it is shot down. The two kids look behind them and spot a british trooper with a grenade launcher, right next to a british APC, and the trooper takes them in with him. Eddy, who is still in hiding, spots the last chopper in retreat, and figures that it must be safe to leave his hiding space. Eddy is found by two odly dressed gunmen, and identify themselves as Yuri and Soap (two of the original game's protagonists). The two bring Eddy with them to their jeep, and start to drive away from the trailer park, and the cul de sac. When Eddy asks Soap what is going on, he explains that a third world war had just begun, and the entire world will be used as a giant war zone. Edd asks who those troops were, and the british identify them as "bad russians" who are the start of the war. Ed asks why they would take the other kids, the americans say that the bad russians have been taking several hostages, in order to hold for ransom. The three parties are all shown driving away in different dirrections, showing that each of the children are now completely separated. Part 2 With each of the cul de sac kids separated into different countries of the world, they are forced to rely on themselvs on their own, and trusting only those they can be sure they can trust,; sadly, they are only capable of trusting themselves. In Eddy's blog, he, Yuri, Price and Soap are on several missions that involve destroying as many weapons manufacturers as possible. However, every time they find one, Eddy is reminded of the large armory under his house. In one specific mission, Eddy and the boys go in a nuke manufacturer in Somalia. While on the mission, Eddy becomes more and more frustrated as he thinks more on the armory under his room. Upon reaching a small hub, Soap finds a small computer controlled transport with an equipt minigun on the top, and while Yuri and Eddy test it out, Price and Soap return to their chopper. Yuri drives the transport as it causes it's own destruction, and Eddy watches the door. Eddy spots what appears to be a seargent, but as he readies his aim, Yuri uses the transport to destroy the nuke manufacturing. The entire spot starts to blow up, and Eddy, Yuri, and the seargent run for their lives. The ground beneath the three of them collapses, causing them to fall down a cliffside, and into a river. Yuri and Eddy survive, but the seargent is killed by the rocks. As Eddy ans Yuri are taken by the current, they eventually pull themselves out, they are able to hear Soap's and Price's voices, yet as Eddy passes out, he finally understands the true danger of the war. The cutscene cuts to Jonny 2x4, who was rescued by the "good russians" (unknown how, or when). Jonny is now in a light grey suit, with a grey tie, with tan pants, and the revolver he found in the first jet. He watches with another agent as the russian president talks with his daughter. Then Nazz comes out with a new change of clothes, and asks the president of Sarah and Jimmy. The president tells her that they have not been found, but his agents are looking, and this brings hope to Nazz and Jonny. As the daughter and Nazz leave the scene together, Jonny and the president go into another room where Jonny acks as a guard along with several other agents. As they are disscussing on how to end the war, Jonny hears gunshots coming from not too far away, and all the agents bring out AK47s and AS Vals as they prepare for danger, the door blows up. Bad russians come in, kill most of the agents, and kidnap the president. While everything happens in slow motion, Jonny recognizes one of the bad agents as Eddy's brother, and Jonny becomes even more confused than before. As the agents leave, Jonny, and two other agents get back up, and Jonny picks up a val, which becomes his primary rifle throughout the level. As Jonny and the agents proceed throughout the plane, they kill several bad agents. As they proceed in a large room, the entire plane shifts, causing everyone to go flying in the air. Jonny watches as one of the agents shoot all the bad russians in the room before everyone lands on the floor. As they are getting up, Jonny picks up his Val, one of the agents gets 47, and the last agent retrieves an Fn P90 from one of the enemy agents. As the trio procedes through the plane, the entire craft crashes. When Jonny wakes up, he sees the P90 agent getting up as well, but the 47 agent is no ware to be seen, and is presumed dead. As they get to the scene, they find themselves in a snowy region of russia, and discover Nazz and the president's daughter. As they continue, they discover the president is still alive, and as they are escorting him, they spot a chopper approaching, but as Jonny opens the door, the passenger inside shoots Jonny in the arm, and kills the P90 agent. As guards capture the president, the passenger adresses himself as the whole start of the war, Macarov. As Macarov starts to interrogate the president for security codes, Eddy's brother comes out of the chopper. The president recognises him as an american and Eddy's brother proudly confesses that he would indeed betray his own country to keep the war going. Seeing the interrogation is going noware, Macarov orders some of the guards to find the daughter. Eddy's brother sees that Jonny is still alive, but instead of killing him, he leaves him to die. When Jonny Wakes up, he finds himself in a small tent, with Nazz, and Soap close by. Nazz explains that she was able to hide as the bad russians kidnapped the presidents daughter, and she sent a distress signal to Price. As Jonny comes out of the tent, he finds himself in a warmer part of the country, with Eddy, Yuri, and Price discussing the matters at hand. Jonny approaches Eddy and tells him everything about his brother, making Eddy furious, and walks away. Characters Main Characters *Eddy - The first of the protagonists, although he and the other kids were accepted into the cul-de-sac, he still loved to scam. But all of that changed when the russians attacked; now teamed up with Yuri, Price and Soap, he just might proove to us all that he really can do something to stop these evil forces. His primary weapon is a famas. *Edd - The second of the protagonists, Edd always was the brightest lightbulb in the cul-de-sac, and still is. The question really is, will he be able to use his smarts to assist the good guys in the new world war? He uses twin silenced H&K mp7s. *Ed - The third of the protagonists, Now that Ed is with american forces, Ed will finally be put to real use. Although their is only one thing that goes on in Ed's mind now, and that's finding and saving his baby sister. Ed might lack in brains, but his strength is only matched to his heart. It's because of this he's the only one that can use a minimi 249. *Rolf - Otherwise known as "The son of a shephard". Rolf is even more old-fashon than he used to be, but this doesen't really matter now that he is now assisting british troops. He uses a mossburg 500 with forward grip. *Kevin - The cul-de-sac hotshot. It's no secret that Kevin used to love his bike more than his own mother, but he's growing up; or at least he used to before his bike was destroyed. Now that Kevin is alongside american troops, he just might proove that he can work alongside others. His primary weapon is an ak47 with scope attachment. Supporting Characters *Jonny - The first of the cul de sac kids to recieve a gun. Jony was rescued by the good russians before the encounter with Eddy's brother. Now he rolls alongside Yuri as WW3 takes place. He uses an AS Val. *Nazz - The cute girl of the cul de sac. Nazz was rescued by the good russians before the encounter with Eddy's brother. Now Nazz acts as a medic for Yuri's team as WW3 takes place. *Sarah - Ed's baby sister and current main goal. Not much is known about Sarah's fate now that the bad russians have taken her prisoner, but we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we? *Jimmy - Sarahs best friend. Not much is known about Jimmy's fate now that the bad russians have taken him prisoner, but we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we? Other characters *TBA Trivia *The reason why each of the good forces were in one spot at once is because they all had reason to believe the bad russian's commander, Macarov was in the main chopper. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Warfare